


Victors Train

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Hailey Abernathy was in the Capitol for Liberation Day celebrations.  She gets to ride on the train back to 12 with the surviving Victors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victors Train

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Most of the surviving Victors were on the train returning to their districts. Johanna was complaining.

‘Why are Katniss and Peeta always excused from Liberation Ceremonies?

Beetee laughed. ‘Do you even have to ask? She was supposed to kill one President and killed the leader of the Revolution. I can’t say I blame President Paylor.

“Okay…I get Katniss but why is Peeta excused?

Enobaria sighed. ‘Isn’t Katniss banished to 12? Doesn’t she need a full time baby-sitter? If Abernathy comes to the Capitol, then Mellark has to stay home. Speaking of babysitters, why are children on this train?

Beetee said. ‘Enobaria, the nation loves seeing Finnick Odair’s son and Abernathy’s daughter is a symbol of National Unity.

‘National Unity? She’s an annoying little chatterbox.

“She gets that from her mother. Johanna said.

Almost on cue they heard Effie Trinket two cars away.

“No you may not have a cookie this close to dinner. You may have dessert after your meal.

“May I have an apple?

“No. We’re going to eat in twenty minutes.

“Magson is having cookies. Hailey said.

“Magson is older than you, and it’s Annie’s decision whether or not he has cookies.

The two of them walked into the main car and saw Beetee, Johanna and Enobaria sitting on the couch.

“Hello.” Effie said. “I wanted to show Hailey the view leaving the Capitol.

Johanna laughed. “That is always the best way to see it Kid, in your rear view mirror.

Effie told her the names of all the buildings. Hailey asked.

“Mommy, will we be able to see the ceremonies on TV tonight?

Enobaria frowned. “Weren’t you there?

Hailey smiled. She liked when grownups talked to her. “Yes, but I like to see Daddy on television.

Enobaria folded her arms. “Why? Does he look different?

“He’s grumpier on TV. Hailey said.

The three Victors laughed. Johanna said. “Somehow I can’t imagine that.”

Annie and her son Magson came into the main car. Annie said. ‘I don’t like to leave my room until we’re out of the horrible place.

Hailey blushed when Annie said that, as if she felt guilty for being half Capitol. Annie regretted it as soon as she said it so she changed the subject.

“Hailey, are you in school yet?

‘No, but I know my letters and how to write my name.

“She turns five in August. Effie said.

The clock struck six so they all went into the dining car. Haymitch showed up a few minutes later.

Hailey was inhaling her food. Haymitch said. “Slow down Kid. They’ll think we don’t feed you in 12.

She finished chewing and wiped her mouth. ‘I’m sorry Daddy. I’m starving.

“Why are you so hungry? Effie asked.

“I haven’t eaten since breakfast.

Haymitch glanced at Effie. “It wasn’t my turn to feed her.

Effie asked. ‘Didn’t Aunt Ellie feed you lunch before she brought you to the ceremony?

“She gave me crackers but not a meal. She said I was too excited and she didn’t want me to throw up on my dress.

‘Honey, why didn’t you tell me? Effie asked.

“I told you I was hungry Mommy.

“No, you said you wanted cookies. You always want cookies.

Haymitch was glaring. ‘Effie…..your sister.

“I’ll talk to her.

“Tell her the alimony check is going to be late this month.

“What’s alimony? Hailey asked.

“When your Aunt gets divorced, I have to pay.

“Hailey that is not what Alimony means. Effie corrected.

Haymitch growled. “It is in my world. He smiled at Hailey. “Don’t eat so fast. Save some room. You can have anything you want for dessert.

“Cake and pie? Hailey asked.

He nodded. “Ice cream too, if you want.

Effie laughed. ‘You’re putting her to bed tonight, if you can stop her from bouncing off the walls.

Hailey did have chocolate cake, apple pie and vanilla ice cream. Not surprisingly she didn’t feel like going to bed at 8:30. Annie put her son to bed and Effie retired to her room to read. Hailey wanted to stay with the other Victors. She brought out her backpack which had her toys. Her father said.

“Quiet toys, Hailey. He said. He was talking to Beetee when Hailey took a puzzle out of her bag. She was trying to figure out how to get the pieces together. She was half done when the train was pulling into District 2. Enobaria passed by and said to Haymitch. “You buy her “Career” toys. That’s very surprising.

Haymitch hoped Hailey wasn’t paying attention. ‘Good bye Enobaria. It’s always a pleasure. 

Enobaria left and he had curious looks from Beetee and Johanna.

‘Daddy, what’s a career? Hailey asked.

“It’s a job. He answered quickly.

Hailey frowned. “Then this isn’t a “career” toy. It’s not a farmer, or nurse, or shopkeeper. It’s just a puzzle.

Johanna smiled . ‘She’s smarter than you are.

Haymitch turned to his daughter. ‘Come here.”

She stood up and walked over to him.

“A career is also a name given to Victors and Tributes from District 1 and 2. That’s how Enobaria meant it.

“Why were they called careers?

“Because they cheated.” Johanna said sharply. They prepared for the Hunger Games in advance and that’s why they almost always won.

Hailey blinked. “How is the puzzle a career toy?

Haymitch shrugged. ‘Puzzles help you think a different way. It’s the same with mazes, you have to use your mind. 

“I’m good at puzzles. Hailey said proudly.

“Yes, you are. When you’re a little older I’ll teach you chess, that’s how you learn strategy. 

“But Daddy. If the Games don’t happen anymore why do I have to learn all this stuff?

Haymitch didn’t want to say that his worst nightmare was they would be reinstated and one day Magson would be pitted against Hailey in an arena.

Beetee said gently. “Hailey, it’s always important to know how to think in different ways..

“Daddy, did you learn these things when you were little? Is that how you won?

He ruffled her hair. “We couldn’t afford puzzles but my mother used to draw mazes for me and my brother to figure out. 

“Like you draw mazes for me?

He nodded.

Hailey kissed him on the cheek. “I’m going to figure out my “career” puzzle.

“Hailey, maybe you shouldn’t call them Career toys around your mother or Aunt Katniss.

“How come?

“They just don’t like to talk about Careers so…

“Is it because they’re women? Hailey asked.

Haymitch was stunned. “What? No it doesn’t have anything to do with that. Why do you ask?

“Uncle Adam told Aunt Ellie that you think women are below men.

“Who the hell is Uncle Adam? Haymitch asked.

‘The man in the bathrobe at Aunt Ellie’s house.

Johanna laughed. “This is getting good. Hailey, why was he in a bathrobe?

Hailey shrugged. ‘He had just taken a shower so he had to wear something.

“Are you telling me there was a naked man in your Aunt’s house this morning?

Hailey giggled. “No Daddy. He had on a bathrobe. 

“Did your Aunt introduce you to him?

“No she just told me he might be Uncle Adam someday.

“So when did he say I think women are below men?

“When Aunt Ellie refused to give him her share of the dinner bill. She said you never made Effie pay and he said that’s because you think women are below men. That’s why you have a daughter instead of a son. You didn’t want the competition.

Haymitch was ready to explode. He turned to Hailey and said. “What did your Aunt Ellie say?

“She said. “Shush! The walls have ears. Did you really pick me over a boy because of a competition?

“No. Hailey, you don’t choose to have a boy or a girl when you make a baby.

“So you just got stuck with me??

“I am going to kill Aunt Ellie and Uncle Adam. No, we didn’t get stuck with you. We just didn’t know if you were going to be a boy or a girl until you were born.

Did you want a boy named Haymitch?

“His name never would have been Haymitch. 

“What would you have named him?

“Your mother and I were in discussion. It probably would have been Chaff Garrett because I didn’t like your mother’s choice.

Hailey raised her eyebrow. Haymitch sighed. “Seneca Haymitch.

Beetee asked. “Seneca Crane?

“No. Seneca Trinket, her father but I really didn’t want to go that route.

“How did you pick Hailey?

“Your mother wanted an H name. I suggested Hyacinth.

Hailey’s mouth dropped. “Daddy that’s an ugly name.

“It’s a pretty flower. He said.

“I’ve never seen it.

“Well, we’ll see if Bob can order some bulbs for Mommy’s garden. At any rate your mother didn’t like that name. She suggested Haymichelle.

Hailey was again horrified.

“Hormones, Kid. He said. So I said if she was determined to go with an H what about Hailey because it was a combination of the two of us which is…..what you were anyway.

“Thank Goodness Mommy agreed. Hailey said. I’m glad you gave me a pretty name but how is it combined with Euphemia?

“Oh. The Ha sound is for me. The “e” sound at the end is like Effie. I never called your mother Euphemia.

Hailey nodded and then yawned.

Haymitch picked her up. “I said you could stay up until you yawned. Say good night.

“I’m not tired. I don’t want to miss saying goodbye to people.

We don’t get to District 3 until late tomorrow morning. Haymitch said. ‘I promise to wake you up before Beetee leaves. 

Hailey rested her head on his shoulder. “Do you really promise or is it like when you promise Mommy you won’t get drunk until Aunt Ellie leaves?

He laughed. “The walls do have ears. “I really promise. She said goodnight and he carried her off to her cabin.

“I never would have believed it. Beetee said to Johanna.

“Me either. He adores her. I can’t say the same for Uncle Adam and Aunt Ellie.

Beetee smiled. “Aunt Ellie might not get any alimony for a year.


End file.
